


Breath

by SeventhSister



Series: A Mandalorian, a Marshal and some complicated feelings [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Din Djarin, Bisexuality, Comfort Sex, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Service Top Din Djarin, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhSister/pseuds/SeventhSister
Summary: Reader is having her period, and her lovers Din and Cobb are here to comfort her. Shameless smut without plot.Can be read as a one-shot or as a part of my series "A Mandalorian, a Marshal and some complicated feelings".
Relationships: Cobb Vanth/Reader, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: A Mandalorian, a Marshal and some complicated feelings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Female pronons for reader, reader is AFAB.  
> TW: period sex but no explicit mention of blood.

“What are you doing little one?” 

Cobb’s voice is half annoyed half concerned. Safely tucked between Cobb and Din in your bed, you had been squirming and sighing for the past 10 minutes, restless.

You were trying to fall asleep, but the pain of the first day of your period was becoming slowly unbearable, and you were turning on yourself, desperately trying to find a somewhat comfortable position - to no avail. 

“It’s just… I’m on my period and it hurts like hell.” you answer with a low voice, not wanting to wake up your other lover currently sleeping. 

“I’ll rub your belly if it helps?” Cobb offers, not really convinced. 

You sigh again and slump into your pillow, knowing very well it won’t be enough to make the awful cramps go away. 

“What’s going on?” the coarse voice of the now-awake mandalorian is accompanied by a yawn. 

“She’s having her lady-time” prudently answers Cobb. 

You chuckle with a snort at his prudeness.

“ _ Lady-time _ ? What are you Cobb, a kriffing  _ jedi monk _ ?” you tease him with a roll of your eyes. 

“I’m bleeding Din, and I will be for the next 4 days. And. It. Hurts.” you add, more curtly than you intended. Tears are almost prickling at your eyes at the thought of the excruciating torment your body will have to endure for the rest of the week.

Din stays quiet for a few seconds, and you’re starting to think maybe you’re disgusting him with your directness. 

“I can’t stop the bleeding but I know a very effective way to ease the pain, you know?”

He says that last part with an intention in his voice that you can’t quite place, a deeper tone that does  _ things _ to your core. When his hand gently grips your hip to have you lay on your side, his chest pressed against your back, you finally understand what he means.

“You wanna try it? I won’t ask for anything in return, I just want to make you feel good.” 

He’s careful in his offer, always making sure you’re totally fine with what he has in mind, checking for your approval every step of the way. Both Cobb and him know too well the power they can have on you, physically and emotionally, and they’re continually and actively looking for your consent, very conscious of the hurt they might inflict without even realizing it. They don’t take your trust for granted and it makes you feel respected in a way few people have. 

The hormonal mess playing inside your body is not stopping you from feeling a surge of desire at Din’s proposition, and you accept without thinking twice. 

The mandalorian feels strong and warm against your back, while your Marshall is lying next to you. He’s also on his side, facing you, kind brown eyes planted into yours. Din’s hand slowly slips under the waistband of your pyjama pants, rubbing soothing circles on your lower belly, before going even further, finally finding the spot where you need him most. 

Your lips part in a shaky breath when he drags a finger through your folds, and you bury your fists into Cobb’s light tunic, almost tearing the thin fabric, bringing him closer to you, needing him to be your anchor in the sea of pleasure Din is drowning you in. 

You feel your body quickly climbing a familiar peak, and you tense, grinding into Din hands, chasing your high in a rush, as if he was about to deny you.   
And that’s exactly what happens when he stops abruptly. 

You let out a frustrated whine. The whole ordeal has not eased your pain, all your muscles tight, your whole body aching both with hurt and with need. 

“Din! What the…” you try to crane your neck to look at him, but he holds you against the pillow, nose nudging your neck, and his breath is hot against your skin when he speaks.

“Shh, it won’t work if you’re like this. You need to relax, cyare.” Din’s voice is soft but the tone is commanding. “Let me do my thing. Just… stay still, breath and relax. It will feel good I promise.”

Cobb smiles at you, in a tender encouragement. With the small wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes, and his messy silver hair, even in the low light of the room, you’re reminded of how gorgeous he is and the sight makes your heart beat a little faster.

“Trust him, sweet one. He’s got you, and I’m right here, we won’t let you down.”

Cobb cups your face and plants a gentle kiss on your lips to punctuate his kind words.

Din’s hand finds its place again between your legs, and you try to follow his guidance. You force your body to relax, accepting the waves of pleasure, without rushing it. His pace is slow and steady, the pressure of his touch just perfect. You know you could easily come quicker if he used faster motions - but Din knows too and that’s not what he wants. 

It’s almost scary, actually, the way he learned how to play your body just right. How he registered every variation in your reactions depending on your mood or your level of arousal. You guess it’s thanks to his warrior training that he’s so methodical, his great observational skills serving him not only in a fight but in your bed as well. Cobb has a more instinctive approach. But the way he can switch from tender and sweet to rough and ruthless if you’re in the mood shakes you to your core. Combined, their two different styles can make for a hell of a ride. 

You remember that one night when they wanted to see how many times they could make you come. Your sighs had turned into moans, moans turned into cries, cries turned into whines. Then you had been almost silent except for some weak wimpers, your brain too muddled with pleasure to be able to form sounds. What had begun as a bet with you, had quickly become a challenge between the two of them, both willing to see who would be the one making you lose your damn mind into their arms. They had asked you to count, but you lost track after the seventh orgasms. Your mind had gone blank, numbers a very distant notion replaced only by the feeling of Cobb and Din against your burning skin. You could not even tell when a peak would end and the next would begin, all the heavenly sensations morphing into one another. Cocks can tire out, even tongues. But fingers? Especially fingers belonging to skilled fighters? Fingers used to long and repetitive efforts? Fingers don’t tire out. You never stood a chance against the both of them, and they knew it from the beginning. That night, your body ended up being the very willing battlefield of the most loveliest of war. 

The memory overlaps with your current situation, and makes you shiver in the sheets. Din is kissing your neck while his hand is still working steadily against your clit. You want to buck your hips against him, to try and gain more friction, but you remember his previous commands. It’s a struggle but you lay still, focusing to fight the urge to arch your body against your lover. Taking deep breaths, you manage to stay relaxed, and to take what Din gives you. His rhythm is still so slow, almost lazy, but nonetheless unyielding, and you feel a first wave of heat rushing through your body, making you go slack in his embrace. It’s not a climax, you’re still climbing that peak, but  _ Kriff _ that path to bliss is a euphoric one. 

Cobb is holding your face with his huge hands, the callused pads of his fingertips comforting you, telling you  _ how good you’re doing, how you need to let go, how he promises the mandalorian won’t stop until you reach the release you crave _ . 

You finally come in a silent cry, while Din holds you even closer to him, Cobb never stopping to whisper praises to you. It’s not like the usual sensation of a night-time quickie, it’s nothing like the sudden lightning bolt that makes you see white. It feels more like your whole body is slowly engulfed in lava, it burns and it’s hot and it’s almost painful how good it feels. The tide of ecstasy rolls through you, breaking the last threads that were holding your muscles tight, going up into your skull, flooding all your nerve endings with searing pleasure. It’s almost too slow for your liking, it takes  _ kriffing _ forever and you’re wondering for a second if you’ll stay stuck in this state - not that you’ll be complaining really.

When you come down from your high, it’s like you’ve just taken the whole bottle of painkillers Cobb keeps in his room - without the side effects. Your mind is already drifting toward sleep, and you’re relieved to find that Din’s idea has effectively been numbing the pain of your cramping belly. 

“I hope you feel better cyare…” Din’s voice is but a whisper against the shell of your ear. You find the strength to nod and mumble a  _ thank you _ . The urge to sleep is soon too strong, and you give in, lulled by the low voices of Din and Cobb exchanging soft words you can’t really make out. 

It definitely is the first time of your life you’re almost happy to have your period.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please remember to see a doctor if your periods are really painful.


End file.
